


庆溪山（5）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（5）

（5）群山  
经过早上谈戏，中午又一起吃了个饭，他们之间的气氛缓和了很多。拍完下午那场，接下来主要是姐姐的戏，暂时没他们的戏份，在日渐西斜的黄昏，靳东带王凯去庆溪山的凉亭里喝下午茶。  
凉亭不是剧组现搭的景，本来就有，只不过重新翻修了一下，漆成大理石一样的白色。因此凉亭的戏拍完之后，这个景还在，坐在正中央，四面八方都是柔软的春风。两人都会泡茶，也都喜欢喝茶，家里茶具收藏了一面墙。王凯说春夏之交的时候，最适合喝铁观音，茶汤是黄绿色的，有种春天的清气。他说着扶住壶盖，倾斜壶身，透明的茶汤就淌到公道杯里。  
“陆筱的茶艺还是跟我学的呢。”他说。陆筱是演姐姐扬清的那位女演员，为人不错，跟两人关系都挺好。前面凉亭那场戏，扬清把细软白生的手腕抬起来，为郑奉明倒茶的时候，模仿的就是王凯平常泡茶的手法。  
靳东尝了一口茶汤，微苦但是没有涩味。庆溪山上有洁净的泉水，用来泡茶是最好的。他抬头看着自己这个师弟，明明三十几岁了，泡茶的时候安静而专注，眼神甚至像个孩子。但这孩子也未免太懂事了些，他知道王凯心里能藏事，藏得还深，他不想让人知道的东西，关心再近的人也无从知晓。那种感觉就像隔着水汽看他的脸——近在咫尺，却仍然缥缈。  
他想，这几天，他对他的在意过了头吗？他本不是这么敏感的人，换句话说，他不太能考虑他人感受，与他人共情。然而这些天来，他总能发觉王凯细微的情绪波动，并因此影响到自己的情绪。就比如昨天夜里淋雨拍的那场戏，拍完之后，这孩子明显情绪不对，他能察觉。靳东陷入自己的思索里，把茶杯放在手心里，无意识地把玩。  
“还喝不喝了？杯子放下。”王凯开口了，“怎么愣了，在想什么？”  
“我在想……”靳东回过神来，把茶杯放在茶海上，续上新的热茶，他说，“我在想昨天夜里，你为什么要突然气急。”  
王凯眨眨眼，微不可察地叹了口气，借着倒开水的动静掩盖过去。他想说你别问我，那些乱麻似的心绪我自己也理不清楚，何况对你说清。然而叹气之后他笑了，他说：“对不起啊，我前两天在信时，可能情绪不太对。”  
靳东挑了挑眉，没说话。他在信时这事他知道，这会说出来，不过一半是真，一半是借口罢了。他摸不清王凯的心思，因此也不好说什么，眼见气氛又要沉静下去，一只雀鸟凌空破了寂静。它从凉亭外的香樟树上飞下来，叶片上的水花四溅，然后掠过凉亭，在山谷里绕着圈低飞，边飞边鸣叫，一次三声，错落有致。  
男孩被那只雀鸟吸引，手里还拿着茶针，就往凉亭外面望去。庆溪山处于群山外围，是个相对平坦些的丘陵，而从山顶望过去，才是重峦叠嶂。雀鸟飞去的地方，树呈一种苍翠的墨绿色，似乎是永恒地宁静着，比起真实的风景，更像水墨泼出来的一幅画。那只鸟俯冲降落，消失在对面山腰的一棵树上。  
王凯回神，放下茶针，抿了一口半凉的茶水，喃喃道：“下雨之后真是好看。”  
“是，很好看。”靳东像是无意地挪了下指尖，搭在他的手指上，以一种既不像两手交叠，又不像牵手的方式放着。王凯没有躲闪，但也没有反应，两人的手就以一种奇特的状态搭在一块，过了片刻，同时伸手去拿茶杯，就又若无其事地分开。  
山间的薄雾起了，太阳快要下山，群山背面被洒上一层灿烂的金色，铺张而宁静。

“我没立场跟你往那种场合去。”扬清甩开郑奉明的手，“这种舞会，别人都带着夫人，你带着我，你怎么跟人解释我？”  
“女朋友啊。”郑奉明站在流理台前面，看着扬清在砧板上嗒嗒切着蔬菜，他说，“女伴谁说只能带夫人，我这种没有夫人的人，不是只能带女友？”  
扬清沉默了一会，把砧板上的青瓜放进沙拉碗里。说实话她一直避谈这种问题——各取所需的关系而已，何必男友女友地缠个不清？但她也知道，郑奉明不过是嘴上这么说，为了让她陪他去舞会罢了。他这样的人，更是懒得陪她郎情妾意。好在，扬清也不需要。  
她没说话，又转身去冰箱里拿煮好的嫩芦笋，切成段，混在蔬菜和青瓜片里。郑奉明站在放沙拉酱的橱柜前面，她低着头，轻声说：“郑总，让一让。”  
郑奉明忽然抱住她的腰身，柔柔拍抚着她。他放低声音，缓缓道：“悦鹂城的那片地，扬太太不是一直想拿下？”  
扬清用力闭了下眼睛，深呼吸，缓慢睁开眼。顿了顿，才开口问他：“你开多少？”  
郑奉明笑了，伸出手指在她腰间写了个数字。  
扬清啪地放下手上的沙拉碗，转过身：“舞会我穿什么？你说。我上楼换。”  
男人的笑意更明显了，他摇摇头，仍然抱着女孩的窄腰，覆在她耳边，轻声问她：“你那天对我撒谎了，对吗？”  
“你指什么？”扬清抬起头，“哪天？”  
郑奉明的手掌搭在女孩胸腹之间，沿着内衣边缘来来回回摩挲，他说：“凉亭那天。我在缆车上看见的你弟弟扬濯，他不可能是个乾元。他不像。”  
扬清原来有点倦懒，听见男人在耳边暖烘烘地说的这句话，倏地清醒过来，过了电似的。她挣脱了他的手臂，看着他，一字一顿：“我告诉你郑总，他就是乾元，你即使不信他也是。……我已经这样了，你就别再打他主意，行吗？”  
“知道，知道。”郑奉明点头，又把她抱回怀里，哄孩子似的拍着，“你看看，我只不过是问问，你又闹脾气……”

入了夜，扬清从衣帽间里出来，穿了件低调但不朴素的晚礼服。天鹅绒似的深蓝色布料，暗暗地映着光，一直曳地垂下来，连着一个马蹄莲式样的裙摆。  
要说郑奉明这个人，商人习气早就根深蒂固，黑得很，然而挑衣服的眼光倒是一挑一个准。扬清本来就高，穿着这件衣服，整个人有种错落有致的雍容。在她身上，性感和端庄是可以共存的。  
她像别的女伴一样，挽着郑奉明的手臂，下了车，进入一座徽式的建筑，上了一道旋转楼梯。有个约莫三十多岁的女人站在摆满香槟的酒桌前，穿着象牙白的礼服裙，朝他们微微转过身，看见郑奉明的瞬间，那个微笑像是按了暂停键，定格在她脸上。  
扬清根本没有想到会发生这样一幕。  
女人是郑奉明的妻子。  
郑总下午当然说了谎，他们是合法夫妻。妻子原本住在上海，跟着密友一起来这场舞会，顺便看望自己暂住徽州谈工作的丈夫，这事郑奉明是真的不知道。郑太太也没想到她会看见这样一个女孩——明明身份尴尬，场面更尴尬，整个人被裹在深蓝色礼服里，却仍像一阵料峭的春寒似的，讶异地凝固着。然后从凝固中回过神来，一步、一步后退。  
郑太太并不生气，甚至是笑着的。她笑着，把手里的香槟杯举起来，朝前面轻轻一扬。连酒液划出的弧线都是优雅的，然后这道金色的、液体的弧，就无声地落在扬清的脸上。  
扬清从会馆里跑出来。

很快扬清的戏份就要杀青，今天是倒数第二天拍摄，明天拍完最后两场，姐姐扬清的戏就要结束了。就目前来说，虽然戏份不多，但陆筱把她演的鲜活至极，举手投足之间，满满都是属于年轻女孩的性感与哀愁。南方的早熟少女，眼睛里是湿润的，灼灼地闪着光，然而笑容和仪态却是世故的，这样的矛盾感，同时出现在一位女性身上，就注定了扬清这个角色并不简单。  
孔导说过，扬清这人很难评判。简单说来，姐姐是扬太太手里的第一张牌，她知道作为一张牌有太多的不得已，因此与医生一起隐瞒弟弟的第二性别，尽力不想让弟弟扬濯变成下一张牌。但也有看过原著的读者说，姐姐是自弃了的，实际上并没有理由，一个女性非要作为他人的庇护所、嫁衣裳而存在。  
剧组讨论过这个问题，王凯建议保留原作形象。角色一切的行为，一切的情节，《庆溪山》不去判定好坏、对错，只是把故事讲出来。而姐姐的故事就是如此，至于其他，那么都交给观众来讨论和评判。  
拍完舞会这场正好是周末，王凯请陆筱一起吃了个饭，约在镇上一家特色餐馆。  
虽说剧里演姐弟，两人差不多是同龄，甚至王凯年龄要更大些。他们挺早就合作过，彼此也熟悉，这顿饭就当是提前为她庆祝杀青。  
饭吃的简约不简单，本身就两个人，没点太多菜，只要了些本地的特色菜蔬和薄酒。王凯说这家有一种炖鱼不错，卖得特别好，只不过两人吃不下，就罢了，他说：“本来还想喊着东哥，听助理说他下了戏还有两个访谈，挺辛苦，就没跟他提吃饭的事。”  
陆筱和戏里的扬清一样，是个中庸，为人随和，但又有其他中庸没有的灵敏。王凯只不过是随口一说，她像是想起什么似的，把酒杯轻轻放下，抬起头来，笑道：“说起来，你和东哥……怎么样了啊？”  
王凯没注意自己一瞬间目光躲闪了下，他低头抿了点酒：“什么怎么样，我俩怎么了？”  
“你俩不太对。”陆筱没避讳，“你别忘了他是个乾元。”  
听到这里，王凯吞咽了下，他想了想，不打算告诉她前两天发生的事——他被靳东引出一次凶猛的信时，抑制剂都压不住，自从十八岁有信时以来，从来没这么难受过。沉默了一会，他说：“没事，我心里有数。”  
陆筱又笑，把一只虾仁送进嘴里，那一瞬间神情很像戏里的姐姐。她沉了声音，直视着王凯的眼睛，笑着，一字一句：“我知道，但感情这种事，就怕两个人心里都太有数，就不好了。”  
话音刚落，王凯还没来得及整理好目光，一阵温润的夜风顺着门帘吹进来。来人穿着一件薄薄的衬衫外套，被风吹起一个角，又倏忽落下。老板认得他，一见就迎了上去，招呼道：“靳先生又给剧组买夜宵，今天要什么？”  
“梅香炖鱼今天有吗？”靳东没注意雅座里那张桌子，答道，“前两天都说卖完了。我们组有个小男孩，特别爱吃鱼。”  
“有啊，来得巧，正好剩下一份，”店主手里刷刷写着单子，不妨碍说话，“多大的小男孩？这鱼刺多，小孩吃要小心。”  
靳东笑笑：“三十六岁吧……”  
尾音在他目光扫过雅座时断掉，他愣了下，看见在里面坐着的王凯和陆筱。

 

tbc.


End file.
